New Brennon: Welcome To The City of Darkness
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: Caring Tec is destroying the forest, killing the children, and seems to have it's strings pulled by Vampires. Join an unlikely band of magic users as they battle against the corporation that threatens each of them in a different way. Contains Violence, Ho
1. New Brennon

{note: this is actually a real RPG put into story format, so unbelievable,  
believe it. Sorry if you find errors. Just let me know. One day I'll get   
it all right.}  
  
Welcome To The World Of Darkness  
  
Chapter 1 Insane Mission  
  
On the edge of the forest near New Brennon - a large city on   
the East cost- a fifteen passenger van cut it's engine. The man sitting  
behind the wheel rolled down the window and lit up a cigarette. Trent   
was the easy going Mage. He was physically adept, though definitely not   
the brains of the group, giving him his loving but very true nickname,  
Botch the Stampede. His hair was deep brown with blue tips and  
highlights. He had perfected the blender look, strands hanging in his  
sky blue eyes. Style to him was a faithful pair of nylon jogging pants  
and a tee. He had done a few to many magic mushrooms and drugs in his  
rebellious stage and awoke to his new heritage in Technocracy after  
physically dying for a few moments. He had cleared up his act, kind of.  
"So, who exactly is going in to get him?"  
  
Nazo was first to jump on the bandwagon. "I'm going! I'll pick  
the locks." She was known for her speed and illusions. As a fox  
Changeling the Pooka had mischievous down to an art form. She was a  
streetwise punk, who had been dealing to Trent before his awakening. She  
was in her third year as a wilder and was sixteen in human years.  
"Besides, who wants to sit in this boring old van?" She grinned,  
spilling out of the van, fiery red hair standing in every direction.  
She checked her firearm, as the practical joker waited on others to join  
her.  
  
"Bars?" Sin'Dera asked, looking up from Harry Potter and The  
Prisoner of Azkaban. She resembled a classic Hollywood Grey, from her  
white skin, to her deep set eyes, to her Lung slender limbs, body, and  
neck. Long flowing raven colored hair tumbled about her on the van  
seat. Bangs framed her moon shaped face. She was nineteen and very  
practical and level headed.  
  
"No, mesh and doors." Cinnabar, the werewolf woman, shook her  
head. She was muscular and tall. She was the strongest in the group.  
She had cocoa colored skin and short black hair, her most ethnic   
feature was her deep coffee eyes.  
  
"Count me out." The whispery voice of the Sluagh Changeling  
replied as Sin'Dera pursed her black lips. "What about you Dana? Is it  
something your Sidhe self finds noble enough?" She carefully kept a  
long, black, nailed finger in the pages of her book.  
  
Dana rolled her silver eyes. Her fine features made her a truly  
stunning sight. Her hair was lavender, long and flowing, with a white  
gold circlet on her head and a fancy teal dress on her young  
fourteen-year-old body.   
  
Like Sin'Dera and Nazo, she had Salys as a mentor for the past  
three years. Trained together, the three Changelings had overcome  
certain racial barriers that few fae did. In fact they formed a Motely  
called RAVENCLAW. The name came not from their favorite series, Harry  
Potter, in which they all were Ravenclaw, but from Dana's Chimera  
companion Rowena the raven...Ok so maybe J.K. had her influences.  
  
Salys, by the way, was a Graybeard, or as Nazo insisted, a Grump.  
The elder faerie class taught the fledge after their awakening from   
Chrysalis. He was a pervert, a drunk, and a braggart, but also   
informative and powerful, despite missing several pieces of his body   
which amused them to no end. In fact they were currently trying to   
spring the old man from the asylum.  
  
Dana finally shrugged. "You know it isn't my element. I'll stay   
with Sin'D."  
  
The Dreamspeaker tucked his lizard looking dragon in his shirt   
as he got up. His dark brown eyes had an enchanting emerald glimmer in   
the car's dome lighting. "I best go and keep you out of trouble." Stray   
Lung stretched his lean body, then turned as he passed a hand through   
his black hair, making sure it was slicked back.   
  
"Come on Gander, you can make sure the guards stay out of our   
way." He wore a pair of dark blue jeans that fit loosely and an   
oriental inspired top that mimicked the basic idea of a kimono, only   
the sides were split up to the waist and tied in Chinese fashion. A   
large silver dragon decorated the back of the black silk top and   
smaller ones decorated the front and back flaps. Steel toed boots   
finished of his slightly Matrix look.  
  
The blond Cat boy perked up. "Ok." Ah the gay, slut, Pooka had   
something evil on his mind. Everyone could tell by the way his violet   
eyes danced mischievously. "I can do that." The very well built   
nineteen-year-old sauntered up to stand next to the Dreamspeaker. His  
outfit consisted of hip hugging jeans that were frayed on the hem and  
a midrift shirt. The various body jewelry glimmered in the van light.  
  
Cinnabar followed last. "I better go, in case anything goes   
wrong."  
  
"Which is a granted since we are involved." Sin'Dera remarked   
to Dana who nudged her grinning.  
  
She pretended not to hear though werewolves had great hearing.   
"You know, rip doors off hinges, and stuff like that."  
  
With that decided, the group of four made their way through the   
darkness, and sneaked under the cover of their powers into the Asylum.   
They immediately lost Gander to his keeping a guard out of their way.   
"Well, that was a short lived company." Stray quietly climbed the   
stairs to the third floor, as he grumbled to himself. They walked down   
the third floor corridor. Soft muttering could be heard from one cell   
they passed.  
  
The group picked their way through a litter of pink, fuzzy,   
dream bunnies. Stray halted, feeling his dragon tugging him towards a  
door. He put a hand on his creature. "This isn't the right door, but  
he has reacted to it."  
  
"The bunnies are most concentrated in this area." Cinnabar   
pointed out as Nazo pounced on the door. A metallic click alerted them   
that she had opened the it without permission.  
  
The door swung open with a tiny squeak, light pushing back the   
darkness in the room. They all looked in, catching sight of a man's   
figure, a moment before his clothing fell like confetti to the cell's   
floor, and a sabor tooth panther crouched in the corner in his place.  
  
Nazo grabbed her gun as Cinnabar transformed into her wolf   
form and snarled menacingly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Stray Lung held up a hand to stop Cinnabar. "Woah there, we   
don't want any trouble. We came to rescue you...I think."  
  
A long look and sniff of the air took place before the   
stranger turned into a half man beast, still pretty furry but mostly   
human, yet incredibly tall. Before anyone could stop little miss   
no-self-control, Nazo had gone into the cell and circled him, poking   
at the naked furry strange man, fox tail swishing happily. He took an   
annoyed, but non-threatening swipe at her, but she danced away, barely   
avoiding his claws. Her ear twitched. "Neat."  
  
"Not friend." Cinnabar growled, heckling up.  
  
The look she received for her words was annoyed disdain.  
  
A deep male voice startled Cinnabar and the strange werecat   
out of their ground standing contest. "Hey what are you!   
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Ahhhhh!" The group turned as the large black guard   
began screaming. He had caught sight of the wolf. He began running.   
"Ahhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Let's stick him in the cell! We've got to catch him, or we're   
going to have big trouble." Stray told them. He'd never catch the man,  
but a wolf would have no trouble.  
  
Cinnabar took off after the terrified man. A moment later a   
streak of black tailed them. The panther and wolf seemed to be working   
together. With in a minute the man was unconscious and Cinnabar was   
dragging the guard back down the hall.  
  
Meanwhile Nazo and Stray had taken back up the quest to free   
the infamous Salys. Unfortunately, Nazo's curiosity had gotten the   
better of her, and she had kicked a pink bunny. Snarling, the bunny   
began attacking her, as it doubled in size. Nazo's eyes grew large.   
"Oops." She tried to throw a punch at the bunny. It leapt on her   
shoulder and tried to bite her, but she shook it off. "Do something."  
  
"No. You kicked the bunny, I'm not touching it." Stray looked   
reproachfully at the slobbering monster rabbit.  
  
"What are you doing out of you cells?" A very large breasted   
nurse came around the corner. She spotted the wolf and screamed. She   
turned and ran back the way she came, boobs jiggling like Jell-O.   
"Help!" She continued screaming.  
  
Cinnabar scooped up the bunny and broke it's neck. "Let's get   
the leach and go. Ignore the damn nurse." The other bunnies all seemed  
to have run away...  
  
"OK, thank you!" Nazo glared at the stupid pink bunny. A   
moment later she had the door to Salys's sell open and he hobbled out.  
  
The man was elderly looking, had one peg leg, and was missing   
one eye, one arm, and half of his pants seemed baggy..."Didn't I teach   
you better then to go kicking pink bunnies girl. I'm gonna slap your   
ass for that! Kids these days." He gave a resounding slap on the fox   
girl's rear, before sizing up the group. "Now who's going to carry me?"  
  
Cinnabar's werewolf form picked up Salys and they began to   
leave. Their way was blocked by none other then the deity of insanity.  
In the corner the pink bunnies had regrouped and were laughing at the   
stupid creature that had attracted the wrath of their owner. Nazo was   
targeted.  
  
She tried to get away, but was hit. She grabbed her head, as   
ten voices began to speak in it all at once. "Shut up!" They paid her   
no mind, continuing to chatter.  
  
"Just had to kick a bunny." Salys grumbled, as Cinnabar sat him  
down, in order to join the panther in battle. Deity or not, it was no   
match for them, and soon they were on their way. Stray put his arm   
around Nazo to guide her out. They made it about five feet before the   
alarm went off and a metal door slammed down in their path.  
  
Cinnabar looked at the werecat and at the door, having just   
hefted Salys up again. He obediently crashed through it, and they made  
it to the stairs, the group thundered down them. Four guards were   
racing up them, but one look at the animals coming down had all of the  
men turned tail and ran screaming. Reaching the base floor the werecat   
went into a room to retrieve his weapons, as Stray paged the van.   
  
"Ok Gander, we've got to go!" Stray Lung frowned at the cat   
tail swishing up from behind the guard desk.  
  
"Awe, five more minutes!" Came a whiney voice.  
  
"Yeah, five more minutes!" Came another male voice.  
  
"NOW! Cops are coming!"  
  
"Ok, ok..." He climbed to his feet straitening his clothes. A  
very cute guard stumbled to his feet, four hickeys on his neck,  
clothing and hair completely in disarray.  
  
  
  
When the group had left, Sin'Dera and Dana went to phase one  
of complete privacy. They began singing "This is the song that never   
ends..." After a few minutes, they had Trent doing Druid chants to   
block them out. Then he turned on his Techno, and the girls stopped, and  
began talking about boys, Harry Potter theories, and the like.  
  
It wasn't ten minutes later that they were both thinking that  
perhaps there was something wrong in side. A dark shadow flashed past   
in the trees out side the van. "Did you see something?" They said at   
the same time.  
  
"Shit..." Trent lit up another cig. "I saw it too."  
  
"Then drive." Sin'Dera suggested. But he just sat there,   
smoking and listening to his Techno. Then the alarm at the Asylum went  
off, but he just said it was part of his music. The cell phone rang   
once, and he did start up the van, and they drove down the hill, and   
pulled up out front. Sin'Dera pulled the door open and waved someone   
coming out of the front doors into the van. They ignored her, instead   
walking past the van. It the headlights he was revealed as a werecat.   
"Oh, he isn't ours..."  
  
"Strange." Dana nodded. Gander, Nazo -who was muttering   
incoherently-, and Salys were pushed into the van. Gander took front   
seat looking testy. But then began molesting a very out of it Trent.   
Sin'Dera went to the far back corner of the van and sat, Dana came   
next, then Nazo. Their loving *coughs* mentor flopped down across the   
three ladies. He began recounting fantastic stories (lies). "My   
beauties, did I tell you about the time I took on five redcaps with my  
peg leg tied behind my back?" Sin'Dera ignored the head in her lap and   
went back to reading.  
  
Out side the van Cinnabar was looking hard at the receding   
back of the stranger. She had no idea what to think of him. Stray   
followed her gaze. "Hey, you can come with us!"  
  
He was ignored, which didn't really surprise him. He turned to   
get in the van, but movement caught his eye, and he turned in time to   
see a big, black, ugly, maggot infested thing land in the werecat's   
path. "What the?!" He rushed to the front of the van preparing a spell  
of strength, as Cinnabar drew her sword and ran to help. The Black   
Spiral Dance werewolf managed to growl before the werecat brandished a  
knife, splitting his throat from ear to ear.  
  
Everyone stood frozen as he ripped a claw out of the corpse   
and turned back to them. He seemed to accept them for them moment and   
shifted to a very scared up nude man. A single symbol was cut into his   
flesh repeatedly. He walked past them and got into the van, sitting in   
the middle with an empty seat behind him. The Dreamspeaker set the   
corpse on fire, and now naked woman, and he climbed in after him and   
sat in the front seat.  
  
Sin'Dera had watched the battle, and was taking in the scars   
and manor of the man. He was more tantalizing then any promise of   
secret and intrigue she had met to date. She opened her bag and pulled   
out the blanket she kept for Cinnabar and offered it to him. He took   
it and tossed it at Cinnabar before folding his arms across his chest,   
glowering. "Sorry if I bothered you." She said softly.  
  
Cinnabar wrapped in the blanket and sat stiffly, watching the   
werecat out of the corner of her eye.  
  
He made no move to recognize Sin'Dera as the van pulled off.   
"I'm proud of you, you've passed my test." Salys remarked. Sirens of   
approaching cops grew audible for a few moments, but they were   
traveling away quickly from the noisy scene.  
  
"You mean you could have left at any time?!" Stray glowered.   
  
"Yes, he is very powerful." Sin'Dera remarked without concern.  
"No one else thought of it, so I didn't say anything." She kept   
stealing glances at the stranger, then at Dana who raised an eyebrow   
and grinned knowing the challenge Sin'Dera had just found for herself   
and the others of her Motley, curious, curious Ravenclaw.  
  
"Sirius." She whispered ignoring Salys's droning. Both giggled  
softly.  
  
"And then the dragon fell with my tooth pick lodged deeply in   
his heart." Salys received a sharp look from Stray but then the   
Dreamspeaker snorted and turned back to watching the road ahead.  
  
"This is the song that never ends." Nazo began to sing along   
with the voices in her head. Sin'Dera and Dana joined in. "Yes it goes  
on and on my friend. Some people started singing..."  
  
"NO! Stop that or I'll strike all you down bitches." Salys   
threatened. They all giggled in reply.  
  
Finally they pulled up at the cathedral. Sin'Dera's father had  
renovated it for her to live with him in it. It also had served as an   
art studio and gallery displaying his works as he painted or sculpted.  
  
The group piled out of the doors and started up the granite   
steps towards the large carved oak doors. Salys went inside with Nazo   
proclaiming loudly that he hadn't had a drink in five hours.  
  
The werecat began to walk away, giving no heed to his nudity.   
Cinnabar blocked his way wordlessly. He shifted into a part animal   
form and she followed suit. Then she bared her neck to him in a sign   
of submission. He turned back sizing up the odd group.  
  
"Who's he?" Trent asked suddenly.  
  
"Aren't very observant are we?" Stray Lung sighed. "Met him   
in the Asylum. Can you talk?" He asked as Sin'Dera frowned.  
  
The stranger's ears flattened against his head and he bared   
his teeth. "Don't be so rude." The Sluagh chided before turning her   
attention fully on the werecat. "You are welcomed to stay with us if   
you like." Her quiet voice barely reached the other's ears.  
  
Cocking his head to the side he studied them again before   
kneeling down and drawing a question mark in the sand. "I'm going to   
try and read his mind so we can communicate better." Trent voiced as   
he set up a spell. He completed it and nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
"Well you are strong and we could use someone like you. They   
aren't much use." Stray said indicating the three Changelings.  
  
"So diplomatic Long." The Sidhe figure stiffened slightly as   
Dana spoke resentful of being considered unuseful.  
  
Huffing, Sin'Dera settled down on her knees, palms up to show   
no aggression. "We help each other out. We would be willing to help   
you on any quests you have if you would help us." He shifted to human   
once more.  
  
"What happened to you anyway?" One of the men asked. The quiet   
woman was to busy disbelieving the way they handled their questioning   
to bother and see which one had spoken.  
  
The man scratched the symbol on his image scared into his   
flesh on the ground. After a moment Trent looked up with a wrinkled   
brow. "Um, I think the symbols were carved all over his body as some   
kind of curse or out casting. There were vampires laughing and this   
symbol..." He knelt and scratched a smiley face in the dirt of the   
flowerbed near by.  
  
Cinnabar growled. "That's the company that's destroying MY   
forest. Caring Tec." She spat on the smiley.   
  
"I don't think we met by mistake." Sin'Dera spoke to the new   
comer.  
  
"We are going to the same place. Why don't you join up with   
us. We're leaving tomorrow." Stray suggested.  
  
He turned and began walking up the steps, towards where Dana   
stood holding the door half-open. They all went in side. "Please make  
yourself comfortable. Kitchen is that way. Help yourself to anything.  
There are live chickens in the pantry. Bathrooms are over there.   
Clothes are in there. Good night." She gave the young man a run down  
of the place before disappearing through a door near to the left of   
the lobby.   
  
Her rooms were on the left side. Her father's gallery had been  
the sanctuary, which was now a labyrinth of moveable walls filled with  
big cushy couches, tables, and a TV. His studio was the pulpit and   
that remained intact, while the right side that had his sleeping area  
now served as guests bedrooms.  
  
Dana sat and watched TV with Stray Lung, while Trent went in   
and drank strait from the milk carton. Then he found a nice corner to   
make out with Gander. Salys had gotten to his stash of Vodka, and was   
drinking with Nazo, though the Vodka kept begging for her not to drink  
it.  
  
It felt nice making out with the cat boy, but the mage was   
feeling sleepy. "Gander, I've got to go home and go to bed." He pushed  
the other man off of him and got up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Night   
everyone!" He walked out into the night and lit a cigarette.  
  
'Panther' found himself a closet and folded up in meditation,   
but the noise from the group was grating on his nerves. He finely   
climbed out a window in the closet and went up on the roof to be alone.  
  
Sin'Dera was roused from her bed by a ringing of the doorbell.  
Dana called that she would get it. "Hello officer?"  
  
"Hello little miss. Are your parents home." A man's voice   
reached Sin'Dera's ears.   
  
She rose from her bed and went out into the foyer. Appearing   
in the doorway, wearing nothing but her form fitting black slip, she   
fixed him with her silvery eyes. "May I help you?" She looked at the   
short, round, balding, middle aged man. He had powdered sugar from the   
doughnut he was eating in his bristly mustache.  
  
"Why good evening ma'am. We've had reports of a strange   
occurrence." He eyed her.  
  
"Strange occurrence? There hasn't been anything I would   
consider abnormal happening this evening." She smiled at him, speaking  
in a soft silky voice. "What was it they reported?"  
  
"A nude man out front, there where reports of you talking to  
him." He was trying to remember what he was doing there.  
  
"There wasn't any naked man speaking to me, but I was taking  
out front with several clothed men...and women for that matter. I'm  
sorry I can't help you."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you. We get calls like this   
all the time."  
  
"You have a good night officer Bob." She smiled sweetly at him, as  
she started to close the door.  
  
"You to ma'am." He winked at her.  
  
When the door was completely shut, she made a disgusted face.  
"Ewwwww..." She made the best squeal she could, given her curse of  
silence. It was feeble.  
  
"It's alright." Dana patted her on the shoulder. "Can I sleep  
with you?" When she received a nod, she followed Sin'D into her room.  
She changed into her nightclothes, which she kept there, and got in  
bed. Sin'Dera turned on Celtic chanting and they settled in to relax.  
  
  
  
  
On the roof the werecat's eyes narrowed. Someone was below him.  
He had left his weapons. Swinging down and dropping into the room, he   
found himself face to face with a surprised Cinnabar. He ripped his   
knife away from her, and stuffed it back in its scabbard.   
  
As he fastened the harness around himself she growled angrily.  
A few droplets of blood landed on the carpet. Her hands had been cut,   
but her healing was instantaneous. That didn't mean it hadn't hurt. It   
upset her, but since he had already leapt back on to the roof, she let   
it go.  
  
  
  
Gander, Nazo, and Stray walked down the street and headed   
towards a popular nightclub. Both 'Panther' and Cinnabar had dressed   
and he was stalking them and she was stalking him. Unfortunately she   
lost him, and just joined the group. As they reached the club, he   
appeared at her side, eyeing her silently.  
  
The Pooka fixed her eyes on the club, and a grin spread on her   
face. When Stray Lung looked away from the building for a moment, she   
set up an illusion. He continued in his full stride as they approached  
the building.  
  
They all went in ahead of Stray and Nazo after paying for   
everyone. Lucky for her that she had gotten him to walk a little   
behind them. "Thwack!" He crashed into the brick wall and staggered   
back, watching the door move a good five feet to the left. The little   
creature in his shirt was shuttering with laughter as Nazo and the   
bouncer yucked it up.  
  
"Woah there, I need to see your ID." The man stopped Nazo. She  
handed it over, and watched the fake being studied. "Ok, go on in." She  
wasn't surprised. It was the best money could buy. Not even the DMV   
could tell the difference.  
  
Gander immediately disappeared in a mass of male bodies. "This  
is one of Gander's clubs..." Stray looked around at all the men.   
"Never mind." He turned around and walked back to the house. Maybe it  
was just the bruised ego?  
  
Wild boys in Wild West outfits filled the area. Half-naked   
ones were being hog-tied on tables, and others had on chaps and thongs   
or boots, hats, and boxers. This was not a place that made the   
stranger feel particularly comfortable. He slipped back out into the   
night with Nazo hot on his heals.  
  
"Hey, you know you don't talk much. That's good because they   
talk a lot." She pointed at her head. He scowled. "Hey, I know. You   
could move your lips and I could pretend you are talking." He bared   
his teeth. "That's pretty good."  
  
The Pooka girl was just a little to obnoxious for him and he   
bolted. "Hey, where did you go?" She looked around. Then she shrugged.   
  
"Hey there, what are you doing out her all by your self?" A   
sexy male voice reached her ears, and she turned to see a nice looking   
young man walk up and smile, teeth glinting in the moonlight.  
  
"Oh, I'm lost." She smiled.  
  
"Really? Do you want to come home with me?" There was   
something wrong with him. She figured he might be a Vampire.  
  
"No thanks. I have lots of homes, I just can't remember how to  
get to any of them." She shrugged.  
  
"Ha...I can make you beautiful. All you have to do is come   
with me. Just get in my car." He tried to persuade her.  
  
She hopped up on the hood. "Can I be pretty before we go?" She  
teased. He made a grab for her, but she slid across the hood and   
dismounted gracefully. She waggled a finger. "This way." She gave him   
a coy smile before running off around the corner. Her heart beat a   
little faster as she chewed her lip. Where was that werecat when she   
needed him? But then again she didn't need him, just ten seconds   
alone.  
  
She ducked into the shadows before he made it around the   
corner. Then there was only a small fox pressed against the wall in   
the shadows, though he didn't see it. "To bad, she looked tasty too."   
He shrugged and walked away.  
  
The werecat strode out of the shadows and the Pooka joined   
him. They walked together towards the street. Stray Lung was standing  
in front of the club looking at the mass of people. "How the hell am I  
gonna find Nazo in that mess? I should have never left her alone."  
  
"Hey Stray! I'm fine but a Vamp got to me. He was around so it  
was all good." She nodded towards the stranger.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Cinnabar was checking the place out and everything   
was going fine, until she found a hand was on her rear. She turned   
around and looked angrily at a big biker...thing. She had no clue as   
to the gender. "Look pal, you better get your hand off of me before I   
make you."  
  
The hand traveled lower. So she kneed it in the crotch. It   
wasn't phased. She looked at him -as she had finally decided- in   
amazement. Then she pushed her way through the twisting bodies of the  
dancers. The hand was back... 


	2. Caring Tec

Welcome To The World Of Darkness  
  
Chapter 2 Caring Tec  
  
Cinnabar went her own way once she was free of the hairy biker   
lesbian. "Panther" and Nazo went back to Rosemarie's and crashed. Stray   
Long went back to his shared apartment with Trent.  
  
Rosemarie was the first to wake up. She started breakfast and   
fed her three chickens. She stuck the two eggs in with the other dozen   
she had gotten off of them during the past several days. She kept them   
in case any of the company she kept got in the mood for something   
wilder then bacon and eggs for breakfast. And it was convenient to have  
a few eggs when they were needed. She wasn't big on shopping since her   
eating habits consisted of nothing that needed chewing for the lack of   
teeth, and the craving of over ripe, spoiled, or moldy things made   
grocery shopping for herself pointless.  
  
She ate alone, then as she began to whisk eggs the door bell   
rang. She hurried to the door and pulled it open. Gander stood there   
disheveled, half dressed, and covered in hickeys. "Oh it's you." She   
didn't seem surprised. "Go take a shower."  
  
There was a dreamy look on the cat-boy's face. He was on a very  
obedient autopilot and went into the men's room to bathe as directed.   
She shut the door and started back to the kitchen. Moments later Dana   
stuck her head out of the women's bathroom. "Who was it?"  
  
"Slut boy." She muttered as she passed her.  
  
"Oh, are you starting breakfast?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll help. Let me get dressed." She walked across the room in   
a towel and went into Sin'Dera's room. It took her a few minutes to   
appear in the kitchen, looking like some super model fresh out of   
glamour shots. "I'll cook the bacon."  
  
Sin'Dera nodded as she made a very large and fluffy stack of   
eggs on a plate. A distant bang alerted them that the Mages had come to   
join them. "Something smells good." Stray Long leaned in the kitchen   
bar window. Sin'Dera sat down some plates near him without comment. The   
assembly line bar was ready by the time Gander was dressed and in the   
room.  
  
Everyone fixed them selves a plate including the werecat and   
they sat down around the large table near the kitchen. "We need to get   
you some clothes." Trent remarked, glancing at nudist boy. "And you   
need to bond it to you."  
  
"Alright! SHOPPING!" Gander hopped up, a dozen credit cards   
appearing in his hands. "I think you would look so cute in a lime..."  
  
"Gander, I don't think so. We don't want to alienate him."   
Sin'Dera spoke from where she sat with out a plate.  
  
"NO." Dana agreed with the older Changeling female.  
  
From the bared teeth, the werecat didn't appreciate the idea   
either. He tapped his temple looking at Trent. "Yah, just a minute." He   
tossed down his fork and worked on his spell, which was getting plenty   
of use lately. He received an intense look from "Panther". "All I keep   
seeing is a flash of black. Solid black."  
  
"Are you sure it wasn't dark? I think a nice..." Gander went   
off again into La-La land.  
  
"Just do black. Seeing him rip you a new one isn't on my agenda   
for today." Trent interrupted, getting another image he could have   
lived with out. He brushed back his blue tipped hair absently as he   
went back to eating.  
  
Gander scampered of after agreeing halfheartedly, leaving his   
breakfast to get cold. Some where over to the left Salys rolled of the   
couch and landed on the floor with a grunt... He woke up with a snort.   
"You, what are you planning to do today?"  
  
"When Gander gets back, we should go check out Caring Tec."   
Trent nodded to the werecat who must have flashed that smiley in his   
head.  
  
"There's a map over there." The still incredibly drunk man   
pointed at the table a few yards from him. Sin'Dera moved quickly to   
get it and examine it. "You need to get some files."  
  
"Five floors, one block, and only an office. Impressive." She   
spread the map out between plates and cups of tea and coffee.  
  
"Fifth floor has the filing room. That's most likely where we   
want to go. Any big stuff would be locked away and secured." Stray Long   
tapped the room before tracing his finger to the stairs and down.   
"Looks like a strait shot once we hit the stair well."  
  
  
"We don't know about the guard quantity." Nazo pointed out.  
  
"We can do an early drive by so that we can plan out our   
entry." Dana said.  
  
"Agreed." Nazo nodded.  
  
"If you gentlemen would be so kind as to do the dishes."   
Sin'Dera rose from the table, rolling up the map and putting it aside   
for the time.  
  
Stray was stuck doing them alone, Botch watched some television   
with Dana, Nazo got ready, and the werecat and Slaugh did what they do   
best, disappearing for a while.  
  
When Gander appeared he had a Structure bag in his hands. "Ever   
heard of Wal-Mart?" Sin'Dera was not very approving considering the   
man's track record with clothes but wasn't noticed by him.   
Tall-dark-and-silent came into the room and took the clothing and put   
it on as Gander finished off his now cold food.  
  
He had stuck to his orders and gotten black. A form fit black   
muscle shirt, black pants, and black boots. Dana pulled back out the   
map and filled Gander in. "Good for you. I'm going to sleep." He went   
to one of the guestrooms and shut the door.  
  
"Sure, you aren't much use anyway." Nazo glowered after him.  
  
"Well, then let's go." Sin'Dera walked over and turned off the   
TV, ignoring the protests. "Time to roll."  
  
Stray Long drove to the large steel and glass structure. A   
large smiley face loomed over them as they drove around the perimeter.   
"Care Tec, because we care." Was scrawled above every entrance.  
  
"Well, isn't this amazing." Sin'Dera looked at the buildings   
fourth side carbon copy. "Let's send in someone to get a job   
application. They can check out the guards."  
  
"I'll go!" Trent volunteered.  
  
"Maybe more then one should go." Nazo suggested.  
  
"I'm in." Sin'Dera was tired of waiting in the van. "I'll wait   
for a minute or two then come in."  
  
They parked the van and Trent got out, walking across the   
street to the mini mega corp. The werecat left also, walking around the   
parameter of the building.  
  
Trent walked into the cold office building and approached a   
guard who was sitting behind a desk in the middle of a round room. Four   
hallways branched out behind him, beyond them were elevators and   
stairs. The guard was a thirty-five-year-old beer belly with a   
moustache and thinning hair.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up an application." He looked   
over the guard's desk. A porn magazine, some porn on his computer...no   
important names.  
  
"You go right down this hall to the end. Ask Cynthia for one."  
  
He tried connecting a mind link. He got pictures of Bob doing   
some very disgusting things with some women and names like Candy Ass.   
"Um, what's her last name?" He tried not to choke.  
  
"Beard or Baur or something like that." He turned back to the   
computer.  
  
He went as directed, walking slowly, trying to recover from the   
twisted mind at the counter.  
  
Sin'Dera walked in and flashed the guard a smile, leaning on   
his desk a bit. "Hello."  
  
"Hi there Missy." He gave her a lecherous smile.  
  
"I'm Rosemarie Covington and I'm here for an application."  
  
"Really?" She nodded. "Say I know this really great place that   
serves steak."  
  
"Oh? Well, can you tell me any names that might be useful in   
order for me to secure a position?" She tried to redirect the   
conversation.  
  
"I might, if you give me a kiss on the cheek." She thought for   
a moment, what the hell. And she kissed him on the cheek, getting her   
breast groped for her trouble. "Follow that guy."  
  
"Thanks, you have a good day." Mental kick, guards don't know   
anything. She hurried off after Trent. "Any info?"  
  
"Not a thing, you?"  
  
"Nope." She stopped at a water fountain and let him get ahead   
of her again.  
  
He stopped and looked at the office at the end of the hall.   
"Cynthia Gouslowski. I guess he was dumber then he looked." He knocked   
lightly on the door.  
  
"Come in." A woman's voice called. He opened the door to find a   
small mousy looking woman sitting behind a cluttered desk. "May I help   
you?"  
  
"Yes." He was already examining her desk casually. "I met a man   
a while ago that said I might be right for a secretarial position."  
  
"Oh, what was his name?"  
  
"You know, for the life of me I can't remember. I met him at a   
bar..."  
  
"Oh you don't mean Mr. Sanders do you? He died of a drinking   
problem last week. He was a very nice man." She looked very sad.  
  
"I'm sure he was." He groaned, 'don't cry lady!' "That wasn't   
him. He was a little shorter then me, dark hair..."  
  
"You mean Emelio? He's the Janitor. He makes big promises to   
strangers."  
  
"Well, I don't think that was him. He was kind of biggish and   
was real nice to me. Gee, he was this tall..." He demonstrated.  
  
"Berry. He's a really nice guy. Maybe too nice. He's going to   
be fired next week."  
  
"Really? Why? Did he do something wrong?" Trent acted shocked.  
  
"Well, he is testifying on behalf of the families of the   
children hurt by Caring Tec's products."  
  
"Wow, that's to bad..." He spotted Berry Coberg on the top of a   
list. Alicia Manners, Dana Carton, and Stan Rivers were also on the list.  
  
"Well, here is the application." She handed it to him, smiling.  
  
She seemed to like him. "Would you like to get together after   
you get off?"  
  
"I'm sorry, your not my type."  
  
He nodded. "Well, bye." He walked out and past Sin'Dera.  
  
"Good after noon, I'm Rosemarie Covington." She walked   
purposefully into the room and smiled warmly.  
  
"Hello. I'm Cynthia Gouslowski, but you probably read it on my   
door." The lady smiled.  
  
"Yes. I am here about a job...But I don't have any references   
through the company."  
  
"You look familiar to me."  
  
"I work at the Public Library in town. I'm always in the   
children's section." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It   
might be nice to get away from it though."  
  
"Oh yes, I have seen you before." She nodded. "Well, the   
library should be a wonderful reference. What position did you want to   
apply for?"  
  
"I was thinking a secretary, but I like quiet and I'm very   
organized so maybe a job in records." She shifted position. "Do you   
like working here? How long have you had this job?"  
  
"Ten years, it's a wonderful job." She had a fake smile   
plastered on her face and she glanced up at a security camera with it   
before turning back to Rosemarie.  
  
"Wow, ten years is a long time to be in one place." She felt   
she had a good connection with the woman.  
  
"But the pay is really good." She seemed a little more sincere.   
"I hope to see you around." She smiled for real.  
  
"Thank you." She took the application. Then gave a little wave   
as she went back out in the hall. Trent had already gone. She walked   
back up past the guard's desk. "Oh, say Bob, when are you getting off   
tonight?"  
  
"Seven, why?" Barely-Legal-Bob raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I might see you then." She smiled slyly and left.   
  
"Panther" had been examining all possible entrances and the   
only ones were the main doors. That or scaling the building to go in   
through the roof, which was arguably the most hazardous and risky.   
There were no trees and no bushes to hide them. He tailed Sin'Dera   
back to the van looking annoyed, shock of all shocks.  
  
On her way to the van Sin'Dera phoned Cinnabar and told her to   
show up at her place. When they arrived Cinnabar was standing on the   
front stoop.   
  
They all went inside and sat around the table, map spread open.   
Trent informed them of the werecat's lack of discovery and all he had   
learned. Sin'Dera topped it off with what she had learned. "So I think   
we should shoot for seven tonight. That's when there will be the most   
guards, but they will be getting on and off, concerned with themselves   
and each other, not with any would be prowlers. They may have quantity   
but from the drunk this afternoon I am guessing not quality. We   
probably will have a twenty-minute window. I'm checking the library for   
back issues of the newspaper to find out more information, hopefully on   
our list of possible allies and of coarse on the corporation." She   
stood.  
  
"I'll help you." Stray Long also rose from a chair.  
  
"I'll make dinner." Dana volunteered.  
  
"I'll watch the game." Trent got up and left; Gander and Nazo   
trailed after him. He flopped down on the couch and turned on the   
Tele. Nazo took a big chair. Gander took Trent's lap and began   
kissing him. He pushed him off. "Foot ball."  
  
"But I want to play..." He whined, running a finger down   
Botch's chest.  
  
"Fine, you can do that later." He didn't even attempt to look  
away from the 36" screen.  
  
"But I want to now!" His ears flattened and he stuck out his   
lip. Unhappy kitty.  
  
"Then go find someone else."  
  
"You're no fun." He left.  
  
  
  
Less then an hour later Sin'Dera and Stray were back from the   
library with a little news. The library was closing early on Saturdays   
since there was a funding shortage that month. "The company changed   
hands in the past year. The old president stepped down and handed the   
company over to his son." Stray announced though he was competing with   
a touch down. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Sin'Dera disappeared after breezing through the kitchen,   
checking on Dana, and grabbing some baby food and a spoon. Some place   
quiet and dark...  
  
Cinnabar and the werecat also had gone off to their respective   
corners to meditate werecat presumably in the closet he had claimed or   
on the roof.  
  
The game ended and Trent descended upon the kitchen, stealing   
food from behind Dana's back. She smacked him with a wooden spoon and   
shooed him out of the kitchen. A little while later they all gathered   
at the table to eat except Sin'Dera still in meditation and Salys who   
was passed out still, facing a newly opened but untouched bottle of   
Vodka.  
  
When they finished they just tossed the dishes in some hot   
soapy water. They'd get done later. It was time to go. "We better give   
Salys the run down." Cinnabar suggested.  
  
"Wake up." Sin'Dera poked him in the side and was kicked. She   
fell onto the couch, holding her shin. "Damn, now I've got a bruise."  
  
"From that?" Nazo rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I'm fragile." She flipped up the hem of her skirt to   
show her leg was already pink and swelling a little.  
  
"That's sad." Stray shook his head.  
  
"I'll wake him up." Dana knelt down on the floor and flashed   
cleavage at eye level.  
  
Salys's eyes snapped open. "Young woman, that is indecent,   
cover yourself up, have respect for your body." Oh man, she woke up his   
women's right's activist past life. His eyes traveled to Sin'Dera who   
had dropped her skirt back down and was covered nearly from chin to   
toe. "You could do to pay attention to this young lady's example."  
  
Then Salys shook his head and looked at Dana, clearly back to   
his old self. "That's what daddy likes to see."  
  
"Good you're up. As much as I realize you need beauty sleep we   
wanted to fill you in." Sin'Dera was still a little bitter about being   
kicked. She allowed Stray and Trent to fill him in.  
  
"Have fun." He went back to sleep.  
  
"And what was I expecting?" Cinnabar shook her head.  
  
Everyone piled into the van and they drove to Caring Tec. They   
parked a block over and got out. "Let's split up and sneak in. Stray   
has the map. Nazo is our key." Sin'Dera spoke before slipping into the   
shadows. A light was on in the fifth floor she noted as she approached.  
  
"I'll distract the guards, I have a plan." Trent walked up to   
the guards outside the building. "Hey does anyone have a light?" He   
used his powers to change the cigarette tobacco into pot. One of the   
guards lit it for him and he took a drag. "This is the best cigarette,   
you want a drag?" He passed it to the Bob on his left.  
  
"Either this is really good tobacco or really bad weed." Bob R.   
said handing it to the other Bob.  
  
"Yah, it is." Bob L. got a slight smile as he handed it back to   
Trent.  
  
He took the cigarette and walked away. "Well, that was my plan,   
anyone else?"  
  
"You tried to get innocent rent-a-cops high?" Cinnabar looked at   
him in amusement. "Watch a professional at work. A little animal   
magnetism and a pretty face...Dana, will you back me up and distract the   
Bob on the right?"  
  
"Sure." Dana nodded.  
  
Cinnabar strolled up to Bob R. and gave him a look that turned   
him into a slobbering idiot. "Hey sexy, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Anything you want." She waggled a finger, luring Bob R. away   
into the darkness. "I want to tie you up and do bad things to you." She   
whispered in his ear as she took his handcuffs and cuffed him to a   
waterspout.  
  
When he opened his mouth to protest she shoved a piece of trash   
in it to shut him up. Then she walked back to where Dana and Bob L. were   
engrossed in a riveting discussion of IHOP. Cinnabar began to talk to   
him, luring him off also. Unfortunately she lured him into the path of   
Bob and Mandy, who was discernable by her higher voice and slightly   
longer hair. She also shaved more often.  
  
"Hi Bob, hi Mandy." Bob L. greeted them.   
  
"Hi Bob." Mandy said.  
  
"Hi Bob, how's it going?" Clueless-Bob asked. "Well, who's your   
friend there?"  
  
"She's uh Dawn." Bob L. mumbled. "So, did you hear about the new   
Bob?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, look at the time. I have this appointment I have to   
keep. I didn't realize it was so late." Cinnabar began edging away.  
  
"Night!" Mandy and Clueless-Bob waved.   
  
Bob L. kept talking. "He has blond hair. I couldn't believe it   
but he does. Bob's Security is slipping. There was a time when BS stood   
for something!"  
  
By this time Dana had made it into the building Barely-Legal-Bob   
looked up from his desk. "Hey baby, want some candy?"  
  
"I don't know, what kind you got?" Elizabeth's schoolgirl outfit   
was really setting off the little girl fetish he had. She leaned on his   
desk, showing a little cleavage.  
  
While his eyes were directed down her shirt Panther, Trent,   
Nazo, Stray Long, and Cinnabar all made it into the stairwell and began   
creeping up. A Bob was coming down the stairs and they all pressed   
themselves into the shadows on about the fourth floor. Then they reached   
the top of the stairwell.  
  
  
  
Sin'Dera watched the pig guy flirt with Dana for a minute until   
she was sure everyone was safely past, then she walked to the desk.   
"There you are, oh hello Bob." She smiled at him, then turned back to   
Dana. "This is the guard that helped me earlier today. Say Bob, is there   
a ladies room we could use?"  
  
He pointed. "I'm getting off in five and then we can go and have   
a good time."  
  
Sin'D just smiled over her shoulder as she pushed Dana into the   
bathroom. "We've got to get past him and up stairs." She whispered...Ok,   
she just spoke normally for her.  
  
"Vailed eyes." She cast a spell to redirect vision from them to   
other things. They went up the hall, past Barely-Legal-Bob, and into the   
stairwell. They were passed by Stair-Descending-Bob on the second floor.  
  
  
  
With magic it was decided there were two people on the fifth   
floor. Up stairs the large group went to the file room. Nazo took about   
thirty seconds to pick the swipe card lock. During that time a security   
guard was approaching. They all hurried into the room and closed the   
door quietly before Fifth-Floor-Bob passed them. They could see his   
flashlight shining under the door as it swept past.  
  
Once the footsteps receded; Nazo, Trent, and Stray Long used   
their lighters to search for information. Stray was a total pro. He   
jammed the button on the lighter down so he didn't have to push it to   
keep the flame going and clenched the other end between his teeth.  
  
Cinnabar stood next to the door, fondling one of her glocks. The  
werecat was keeping a little distance between them, but was focused on   
listening for the guard as well.  
  
  
  
Dana and Sin'Dera reached the top floor. "I remember it being   
over there some place." She pointed before casting Vailed eyes on them   
again and leading Sin'D down the hall. A flicker of light under the door   
that looked high security...  
  
The Slaugh knelt and waved her fingers under the door. It opened   
three inches and Cinnabar glanced around. Sin'Dera squeaked past her,   
but nudged her so that she came back into focus. "Don't do that unless   
you want lead in you." She growled as Dana slipped in also. The door   
shut with a distinctive CLICK. Footsteps came back up the hall.  
  
Everyone extinguished their lighters and held their breath. The   
guard stopped before the door. Trent sent him the total sensation of the   
highest he had ever been. The guard was trying to slide the card, but   
couldn't! Everyone was looking around for hiding places. Sin'Dera caught   
"Panther's" eye and directed his vision to the vent high in the wall.  
  
He gave her a boost and she slid into the small space like   
peanut butter. With in the wall she had the view of the office next to   
the file room. The light was on and a man was arguing with a woman. He   
blood ran cold when she caught sight of the woman's teeth. Fangs...Oh   
boy.  
  
She thought it over, deciding she better let someone know she   
shimmied back out of the vent and landed lightly on her feet in a low   
crouch. Panther eyed her in surprise. "There is a fanged woman in the   
other room talking to a man, I'm guessing Vampire."  
  
He frowned, squinting at the wall.  
  
But the immediate problem at hand was still trying to get   
through the door though Trent had tried very hard to make him think he   
had to pee, needed to go some place- ANY PLACE- else.... Then he spotted   
the coach roaches. "Bingo" He whispered, turning the small things into   
silver dollar sized monsters.  
  
Coercing one to crawl out under the door he made the guard   
believe that was what he had heard. The man finally left them alone,   
hurrying off to the bathroom.  
  
Unfortunately Botch the Stampede was now surrounded by little   
coach roaches. They covered every surface aside from the floor. All of   
them were swaying in unison. "That was amazing." Everyone told him. He   
was hurt, but they were all alive including Bob.  
  
"There's a vampire in the next room talking to a CEO. I have to   
find out what they are arguing about. Give me another boost?" She asked   
Panther before pulling out her dagger and holding it in her mouth. He   
lifted her up like she were a blade of grass.  
  
Back in her element of secrets and intrigue she listened to them   
talk. It was apparent that the CEO was being manipulated. He was a   
living thing in adoration and fear of the undead creature before him.  
  
"Too many kids died at once this time. Back off on the   
chemicals. Milliners isn't happy at all. People are getting Curious. I   
don't know why I shouldn't suck you dry." Her poisonous voice made the   
man cringe. She finished speaking and melted into the shadows.  
  
"Yes Mistress." The man prepared to leave.  
  
  
  
Everyone else took out weapons and stealthed out of the building   
figuring Sin'Dera would catch them up. "I better un-cuff Bob." Cinnabar   
remarked, walking towards where she had left him. He was gone, all that   
was left was a little blood smeared on the drain pipe.  
  
"Something got him." Nazo whispered, eyeing the lack of anything   
else.  
  
"Panther" sniffed the air. A faint whiff of perfume... He   
followed it down a nearby alley and paused before a trash can. He   
reached in and pulled a Bob out of the bucket. He dropped the corpse on   
the cement and sniffed at the body. He was void of blood and there was   
red lipstick on him. He tried to follow the perfume trail, but it ended   
in a shadow.  
  
"Bob's dead..." Cinnabar walked back out of the alley to where   
Dana and Nazo had been kept company by Trent who wasn't fairing   
especially well and Stray Long.  
  
"Let's go." Nazo looked around. Mega chills. She had her   
crossbow loaded. They continued walking towards the van. The werecat had   
taken the lead and was quite a way ahead since Cinnabar was helping   
Trent and Stray was walking with the young girls.  
  
Dark shadows sprang up all around them, tentacles appearing. "Oh   
crap!" Nazo took aim as at one of the five tentacles surrounding the   
group as the three around the werecat all wrapped around him.  
  
He managed to brake free, but one lashed out and hit him,   
injuring his side. He tried to move but he was paralyzed. With great   
effort he was able to snap out of it and change into his Crinos form.  
  
The Black Saber Tooth's eyes narrowed as he spotted two shadowy   
figures in the darkness. He threw a knife at one, the throwing  
blade slashed through it's torso and it dropped to the ground   
incapacitated. The five tentacles disappeared as Nazo fired and her   
wooden bolt bounced off of a brick wall with a clang.  
  
"A werecat, fascinating. Capture it."  
  
The werecat was grappled by the three tentacles once more.  
  
The group saw two vampires in the shadows and an unnatural   
shadowy body with them. The Sidhe invoked the wyrd, bringing her fae   
self into the real world. Her boobs jiggled and her purple hair flayed   
out in all directions as her silvery crescent staff appeared in her   
hands.  
  
Stray ran forward, slashing the vampire from shoulder to navel,   
though it wasn't as deep as he hoped it would be.  
  
Cinnabar rushed forward to help the werecat, but morphed to his   
Scepter form and he broke free. Turning on the other vampire he returned   
to Crinos form and used his claws from all four armed limbs in   
combination with some werewolf martial arts to rip apart the annoyance.   
It turned to dust before he landed in a crouch.  
  
The Lasambra formed a shadow around the streetlight they were   
fighting under, trapping "Panther", Cinnabar, and Stray Long in the   
void. All of their senses were distorted in the sphere.  
  
The wounded vampire crawled out of it and shook off some of his   
wounds. Dana lashed out, replacing his newly healed flesh with a fresh   
gash. Nazo had reloaded and fired. The bolt hit it's mark, but it hit   
and bounced off as if it where rubber. As it clattered to the ground   
Stray stumbled out of the bubble and looked around in confusion,   
gripping his sword tightly. The vampire turned to blood and oozed into   
the sewer.  
  
The Saber Tooth thought he located his enemy and attempted to   
deliver a tornado kick with claws extended but missed. The illusion   
crumbled as five more tentacles sprang up around the group as the   
eight-foot vampire drew to his full height.  
  
The sadistic smile was apparent as the werecat crouched. Trent   
managed to get an attack in, doing a fair bit of damage before Dana used   
her staff as a scythe, laying him open. Nazo loaded a bolt, tightening   
up the tension and sank a bolt deeply into the monstrous undead. Stray   
Long brought his sword sharply down, adding another deep wound.   
  
As the vampire crumbled to nothing, the group heard clapping  
and laughing. "Bravo, good show!" Gander called to them. They had left  
him sleeping in the car!  
  
  
  
Sin'Dera watched him leave and waited for five minutes before   
slinking out of the vent and letting herself down into the room. The   
place was sparse but she was a little obsessive when it came to looking   
for secrets.   
  
She phoned Cinnabar. "Hey, it's almost eight now and I will be a   
while, go ahead and leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Tell whoever is   
using my place to not wait up." She said before handing up.  
  
Then she looked through the desk pulling out every drawer and   
looking under it and behind it. She looked in and under potted plants.   
There wasn't much to find, but she hoped they would be happy with what   
she did learn. She checked the time. Almost three hours...Damn. She had   
better get a wiggle on or she'd be late for her date. 


	3. OOC

(No Wilders were harmed in the making of this fan fic.)  
  
Out Of Character  
  
Chapter 1: To Name A Werecat  
  
"We really need something to call you." Sin'Dera looked at the werecat in exasperation.   
  
"I know, we can play shirades. You act out your name so we can guess it!" Nazo clapped her hands together grinning. The werecat sat frowning. "Rock...Pet Rock George!"  
  
"How'd you get that?" Sin'Dera snorted despite herself.  
  
"Abominable Snow Man off of Luny Toons. It was on this morning." Stray Long informed her.  
  
The Pooka nodded. "And I had a pet rock I named after it when I was little."  
  
"Naturally." Trent grinned.  
  
The werecat was baring his teeth. "No? OK..." The fox swished her tail examining him. He scratched an itch on his arm. "Itches...Scratch!"  
  
"What next Scratch and Sniff?" Trent teased.  
  
"I think that was a growl." Dana noted. He held his head in his hands looking frustrated.  
  
"Headache!" She guessed again. "Cyclops?!"  
  
"No stupid, he has two eyes, Salys has one." Cinnabar shook her head, but then got a smirk. "How bout Cursive?"  
  
"Kanji." Gander added. "Or Katakana?"  
  
"Katatonic is more like it." Sin'Dera remarked.  
  
"Comatose?" Dana countered.  
  
"Lactose." Trent put in. "What? Cat's like milk right?"  
  
"Pussy?" Salys woke with a grunt, then promptly went back to sleep after receiving several murderous looks.  
  
"Kitty-Boy?" Nazo continued the madness.  
  
"Oh yah, like that will go over with him." Stray Long glanced at him to see how he was taking it. He looked disgruntled.  
  
Nazo tried again. "PUMA!  
  
"Nike."  
  
"No Gander, not shoes, man." Cinnabar snickered. "Stealth?"  
  
Trent added another off handed suggestion. "Sneaky Pete."   
  
Dana watched the werecat grow more annoyed. "Mrs. Noris, that attitude is unmistakeable."  
  
"Cheshire Cat!" Nazo popped in before anyone commented on Dana's statement.  
  
Stray Long shook his head in disbelief. "Like he smiles."  
  
Nazo frowned thinking hard. "Ok, I've got it. Antisocial werecat person thingie."  
  
"That's Mister Antisocial Werecat Person Thingie to you." Stray smiled at the idea of trying to call anyone something that long. "Mawpt for short?"  
  
"Mopped with a southern accent...How rude." Trent cracked up. "I think we better stop before he goes into berserk mode and kills us all." 


	4. Who's Your Daddy?

Welcome To The World Of Darkness  
  
Chapter 3 Who's Your Daddy  
  
Nazo and Salys had breakfast at Hooters. Dana was at home having breakfast with her father. Sin'Dera was at her Eshu boyfriend's flat listening to his last archeological excavation with complete fascination.  
  
It was past noon when everyone managed to convene at Stray Lung and Botch's place. Gander had three hickeys and his normal dreamy face. Sin'Dera came in and settled in the corner with Dana.  
  
Sin'Dera had found lots of goodies in the office, but chose to keep the $1000 wad of cash her little secret. "I found addresses of two CEOs named Berry Thompson and Damien Milliners. Now according to the information we got at the library yesterday Elizabeth Milliners started the company in 1800 and it has been handed down. I also have a list of VIPs and a list of families involved in lawsuits over their children's deaths."  
  
"Let's go!" Nazo tossed the keys to Trent enthusiastically. "We can check out the Milliners place."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" Sin'Dera frowned, following the pack to the car.  
  
"We'll go in under cover." Dana told her.  
  
Unease building she looked at them as they got in the van. "What kind of cover?"  
  
"We can go as a rented fetish group and tie them up and torture information out of them." Trent sounded extremely enthusiastic.  
  
She smiled. "I like it. You have my vote. I can search the house while you keep them occupied."  
  
"NO." Stray shook his head.  
  
"We can send Dana as an Avon lady." Nazo suggested.  
  
"Ok." Dana nodded.  
  
"It's better..." He sighed settling back as the van rolled down the street.  
  
Bantering back and forth one wild idea after the other they got on the topic of names. They reached a train track and waited as a huge express whipped by. Sin'Dera spoke softly. "Trent can you establish a mind link with the werecat?"  
  
"Sure..." He nodded, chanting softly. "Ok."  
  
"What can we call you?" She asked the silent one.  
  
He looked annoyed at being bothered but apparently attempted to answer because Trent began to speak. "I see a mouth speaking in shadows." He had to turn his attention back to driving.  
  
"Speaks-in-Shadows?" She looked at him curiously. It had been killing her to know. He nodded. She smiled and nodded. "Shadow then."  
  
Dana leaned over and whispered to her. "I still like Fluffy." Nazo giggled while Sin'D cracked a smile.  
  
"He already doesn't like us." She reminded her.  
  
"I don't believe this." Botch thumped the dashboard. "The way to the mansion is blocked by a busted water main."  
  
"Lucky us." Nazo frowned.  
  
Stray Lung unfastened his seatbelt and stretched out a hand towards the corner the Sluagh was in. "Let me hold that list of names." She handed them to him with a nod and he settled back in his seat closing his eyes and running his finger over the paper. He stopped moving and opened his eyes. "Botch, there is a house near by that we can get to." He pointed out the address.  
  
"Ok." He turned the van left and they headed for their new destination. It wasn't long before they reached the middle class nondescript neighborhood.  
  
"We need a cover story." Sin'Dera looked at the house, frowning. "This is a family that lost their child to the toys."  
  
"It was my little brother." Nazo got big teary eyes.  
  
"Works for me. I'll go in with you, try and figure things out." Stray Lung got out of the van.  
  
"I'll make sure nothing goes wrong." Trent followed.  
  
"We'll stay and wait." Sin'Dera had already pulled out her book.  
  
The three went up to the house and Trent knocked. A puffy eyed woman opened the door and looked at them from behind the safety of the chained door. "Yes?" She sniffed.  
  
"Hello ma'am, I'm sorry to disturb you, but we're banding together against Caring Tec."  
  
"I only have one left..." She moaned.  
  
He continued without noticing. "Our families have been hurt by them and we..."  
  
"Have you received the threats too?" She looked at him wide eyed.  
  
"No ma'am. We..." The door slammed.  
  
Stray slapped him in the back of the head. "You idiot!"  
  
"Huh?" He blinked. "Oh, oops. No problem, I'll just make her forget. Then we can try it again."  
  
"Let Nazo do the talking, she is incredible at this kind of thing." Stray suggested as Botch reset the scene a bit.  
  
The lady reopened the door looking a bit confused. "What was..."  
  
Nazo was in tears. "I'm getting threats!"  
  
"You poor dear, come in side. I've got cookies and milk." She unlocked the door and put an arm around her shoulder, ushering her in side. Stray and Botch followed them into the house. "Delila, get back in your room!" They caught a flash of a foot disappearing into a room in the back.  
  
They went to the kitchen and sat around the breakfast table. "My sister was three..." Nazo trailed off realizing from the stricken face she should go older. "Days past five. It was a birthday present from me..." She wailed.  
  
"I can't take it anymore." The portly woman began to cry again. "Simon, my son, died from the chemicals in the super ball. It seeped through the hands into the blood stream."  
  
"It was the same with her." Nazo nodded. "And that's when my family started to join the lawsuit. Then came the threats."  
  
"Yes, in red on the front door."  
  
"Don't participate in the law suit." Nazo prompted.  
  
"Don't contact the police'...Oh you poor child. Dealing with a threat on your own life." The woman embraced her. They cried together as the guys exchanged pained glances. Stray used his abilities to see spirits, but saw nothing of interest.  
  
  
  
Mean while Gander had slithered into Shadow's lap. One of the werecat's eyebrows twitched slightly as he held back the urge to pop his head off his neck.  
  
Cinnabar roamed the yard and slipped and busted her butt after stepping on a bouncy ball with a smile printed on it. Seeing nothing of use she climbed back in the van.  
  
Gander finally noticed the bared teeth and wrinkled brow of Shadow. He got in Cinnabar's lap. "Oh, is that a gun, or are you just happy to see me?" He teased.  
  
"Get off or I'll kiss you." The werewolf glowered. That didn't work, so she pointed the gun at him. Gander couldn't have left faster if he were on fire.  
  
Speaks-in-Shadows left the van and sniffed the air. He approached the door and examined it, smelling blood.  
  
Cinnabar got back out of the van also, choosing to talk to a squirrel. "Excuse me, did you see anything last night?"  
  
"Ask the owl, I think he saw something." The little beady eyes looked at her like she was stupid. Squirrels are asleep at night, DUH!  
  
"Ok..." She glanced around before swinging up into the tree and climbing until she found an owl. "Excuse me Great Horned Owl? I don't mean to disturb you, but..."  
  
"Who?! Oh? But you are." He looked at her pointedly.  
  
"Sorry, but have you seen any one strange last night?"  
  
He bobbed his head. "Night walkers." She echoed him in a questioning tone so he would elaborate. "Night walkers, smelled dead and of blood. Six of them." He proved that the tootsie pop owl wasn't the only counter out there in owl land.  
  
"Thanks." She jumped down.  
  
A freckly kid on a bike stopped and looked at her. "Hey lady, why where you up the tree?"  
  
"Though I saw a cat."  
  
"Nah, just an old grumpy owl. Weirdo." He biked off.  
  
"Nosey." She rolled her eyes before glancing back up. She returned to her place at the top of the tree. "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" The owl ruffled his feathers.  
  
"Could you watch the house, if anything happens let me know?"  
  
"What will you give me?" He looked at the human skeptically.  
  
"A mouse."  
  
"How will I find you?"   
  
"I'll come back." She promised.  
  
"OK."  
  
She returned to the van to find Nazo, Trent, Stray, and Shadow waiting in side it. "We are going out to dinner." Dana told her. "Rowena, my raven, is going to watch over the house and come get me if anything happens.  
  
"I'm going to drop you off and go buy something. Then I'll pick you up again." Trent told them. He let them out at a nice sit down dinner place and he did the McDonald's drive through and went to Wal-Mart for twine rope. Then he sat and had a cigarette as he waited for the others.  
  
  
  
In rout to the Milliners mansion, as the sun set lit the sky, Rowena flew up to the window and began pecking at it loudly. "Vampires have the kid." She mind spoke to Dana.  
  
She alerted the rest of the group, then told Rowena to follow the vampires. They turned the van around and followed the bird. They were heading towards the warehouse district. The van wouldn't fit down an alley so they detoured up a block and then resumed course.  
  
Much to nobody's surprise it was a Caring Tec warehouse that the vampires retreated into, oblivious to the fact that Rowena tracked them. A seven-foot fence topped off with barbed wire surrounded the place. They all got out of the van and examined the parameter. Boxes obscured their vision of the door, but that didn't stop Nazo.  
  
She worked quickly, trying to get the lock open on the gate. Cinnabar didn't wait, trying to jump the fence. She didn't get a good push off and hit the barbed wire. She fell back to the ground with a yelp.  
  
Attack dogs came running around the corner, barking and snarling. Cinnabar got up, shaking off her wounds. Nazo got away from the gate quickly. "Everyone behind the van." She scuttled away.  
  
They all did except for Speaks-in-Shadows. He leapt the fence as if it were an anthill and landed in the middle of the sandy ground. Instantly the dogs were upon him. He took one hit and it did nothing, but make him step back a bit. The second one managed to give him a bruise.  
  
Dana cast valed eyes on Sin'Dera and herself and Nazo did the same on herself, going back to the lock. Sin'Dera slipped through and climbed up on a crate, watching Shadow fight.  
  
There were five dogs. Shadow kicked one dog and it went skidding across the sand. It lay still. The werecat clawed at the nest one and it backed away whimpering and pouring blood on the ground. It went slinking off into the dark corner.  
  
Cinnabar pushed the gate open as Nazo made the lock fall off. She shifted into Crinos from as Shadow took heavy damage. She grabbed one dog and snapped its neck like a twig while Shadow picked up the other and slammed it into a crate. It didn't move.  
  
Everyone entered the yard and began walking to the doors. Trent didn't sense anything but the little girl's life. There were two Bob figures flanking the doors. Everyone was in stealth as Botch picked up a rock and pitched it into the darkness. The guards went to check it out and everyone slipped in side.  
  
Three vampires were on the catwalk, one female. Six surrounded the little girl off to the right in front of an office space. Before anyone could form a plan the werecat ran into the mass of vampires. They scattered quickly, but they took the child with them.  
  
Nazo makes the vampire holding the child think that she was on fire. The vampire dropped the child. Though Delila was bruised and crying she was alive.  
  
Botch leapt on a fleeing vampire's back, throwing him to the ground, then held his lighter in his face. "Who's your Daddy BITCH?!?"  
  
The vampire hissed, struggling wildly as he laughed maniacally. He finally let him run. "Yah!" He grinned, watching the guy high tail it.  
  
  
  
Sin'Dera stood in the shadows of the entrance. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Bob, fancy meeting you here..."  
  
"I've never seen you before, come here!"  
  
"No thanks." She turned and ran. The werecat came to her rescue, chasing the undead Bob away. Stray Lung was holding the little girl, and got a bruise from her struggling because of the were creatures. They reverted to human form and she calmed down, though Sin'Dera was badly shaken. "Even the undead Bobs stalk me..."  
  
"Let's go take the child home." Dana patted her head. They went to the lady's house and Sin'Dera and Dana returned her daughter.  
  
"Thank you...I don't have much, but if you see anything you can use, feel free to take it." She led them into a room filled with junk. Three objects shimmered with Chimera.  
  
"Oh she's lovely." Sin'Dera scooped up a doll. It was a china doll that was actually Chinese.  
  
"This is a very nice paperweight." Dana picked up the second item examining it a bit.  
  
Wordlessly Sin'Dera picked up the third object, a spoon. Then she turned to the lady and smiled. "Thank you." She proceeded back to the van with Dana in tow.  
  
"This place is so weird, but I don't care. Honey get your things, were moving tonight." The woman said as they left the house.  
  
  
  
Once in the van they began to examine their prizes. "Here Nazo, you can have this." Sin'Dera tossed the spoon at her.  
  
Nazo fiddled with the spoon, nearly blinding Speaks-In-Shadows, when a beam of sunlight shot out of the well of the spoon. She grinned sticking it in her bag. "Cool, I have a spoon of dark!"  
  
"Lies, lies, lies, lies..." The doll in Sin'Dera's arms told her. She looked around, but no one was paying her any attention. "Dana, lie to me." She demanded.  
  
"I feel like a hot dog." She said after a questioning look.  
  
"Lies, lies, lies, lies..."  
  
"Um...Cinnabar, lie to me." Sin'D looked at the werewolf who was wrapped in a blanket and nothing else.  
  
"I'm happy to be naked now." She told her in an unenthusiastic voice.  
  
"Cool!" She grinned hugging the doll.  
  
Dana shrugged and shook the paperweight, then tapped it. A billow of smoke came out of it filling the van. Trent pulled to the side of the road and everyone opened windows choking except Trent. "How could you see to park?" Nazo goggled at him.  
  
"You're talking to someone with the IQ of a hotdog. The raven is more alert then him." Sin'Dera shrugged. "He probably figured he was smoking." They were back on their way quickly. They went to the mansion, but judging from the shadowy things in the house, it wasn't something the group was ready to face. "Let's start a little smaller. I don't want to die right now." She decided. "I have a date to keep, drop me off at my place."  
  
"I have to get home, school in the morning and I haven't finished all my homework." Dana alerted them.  
  
Stray was dropped off at his place before going to Dana's, then on to Sin'D's. She disappeared as soon as she went into the house. Shadow headed for his closet, and Nazo went off to do whatever Nazo does in her off time. Trent hit the bars with Gander. Salys was presumably asleep on the couch next to the liquor cabinet. 


	5. Great Balls of Fire

Welcome To The World Of Darkness  
  
Chapter 4 Great Balls Of Fire  
  
During the week the group branched off to go to work {Sin'Dera and Stray Lung}, learn {Dana and Shadow}, or goof off {Nazo and Trent}. It wouldn't be possible for them to battle on those nights so they made arrangements to meet at Sin'Dera's at 5:30 PM on Friday.  
  
Monday and Tuesday, Nazo and Sin'D noticed mysterious activity around the Cathedral. Nazo began setting up security and booby trapping the windows. Sin'Dera looked over the paper as she watched Nazo carry yet another crossbow to set up by a window. "Maybe this has something to do with all the night activity. 'Bowling Club at Midnight', how odd is that?"  
  
"Well, if you excuse me..." She grinned as she finished the job. "I have a werecat to torture." With that she climbed the stairs to the bell tower and let herself out onto the roof. She began pulling the terracotta roof tiles out of her bag of holding and placing them other the original ones. It took her the rest of the day to do the area.  
  
Speaks-in-Shadows was in the closet under her, but detected nothing strange. He was engrossed in trying to learn to read with the aids that Sin'Dera had provided.  
  
Sin'Dera called Trent and asked him if he could come over the next day to check it out when she got off work. She hadn't seen Salys or Gander since Sunday.  
  
  
  
Sin'Dera, Trent and Nazo sat out in the courtyard next to the left wing of the building in the evening shade. They discussed the strange atmosphere surrounding the place.  
  
As they chatted, the window to the closet opened and Shadow climbed out. He leapt gracefully onto the roof and found himself riding it off the edge. He took a step then another, but the tiles slid faster then he moved. He hurtled to the ground as terracotta shattered on the walk and bounced in the herbal garden. He landed in a disgruntled crouch and everyone laughed lightly at his expense.  
  
Nazo had been backing away the whole time and since nobody was looking at her she turned into a fox and got out of there before the werecat could kill her. She showed up on Dana's doorstep.  
  
Dana looked at her. "What did you do?" She smiled as she let her in.  
  
  
  
"My dwelling place is being encroached upon." Sin'Dera spoke to the fellow Sluagh. Whispers went around the table. Four others were gathered in a dark and secret place that non other were invited to, not that they could have fit into the door if they had been.  
  
"So this tea is for a specific reason...I gathered that there was trouble in your area." The eldest spoke with a solemn sigh. As Graybeards went she was by far the wisest Sin'Dera knew. She was the Mistress of Spiders, listening to their words and having their help in learning secrets.  
  
"Yes Eleanor. I fear it is Caring Tec as we spoke of before. Has anyone noticed anything strange. Children's excessive fear perhaps?"  
  
"Ah yes, the other night I was under a boy's bed and he started screaming. Horrible noise I tell you." Bradly, the antiques dealer Sin'Dera used since before her Chrysalis, shuddered in remembrance. He continued after regaining composure. "And the nightmare Glamour is abundant."  
  
"It seems to be concentrated in the warehouse district." Caitlin, the Virtual Romantic of the group, looked up from her laptop. Her sharp features illuminated were by the glow of the screen. "Unfortunately the exact location keeps moving." She was seventeen but had been aware of her Fae self since she was twelve.  
  
"So can you calculate the location for me for Friday?"  
  
"Let me analyze it and send you an e-mail on Thursday or early Friday." She nodded, her short hair unaffected by the movement.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
It was a long while before she left the little tea party and went home through a tunnel.  
  
  
  
When Sin'Dera arrived at her house, after walking from the library across the street, she discovered Trent, Nazo, and Dana were already there. Trent was watching TV with Gander who had crawled out of the woodwork. Salys was indeed passed out on the couch next to the liquor cabinet. Dana was doing homework in the research room, which was full of maps, books, and surrounding a worn table was -strangely enough- old, comfy, high-backed, velvet chairs.  
  
Nazo was in her bedroom, though Sin'Dera chose not to disturb her and instead went to her own room and got some fresh clothes and went into the women's room to take a shower.  
  
  
  
Dana finished her homework and went to the kitchen to make dinner. By the time Stray arrived it was all being placed on the buffet counter. As they ate Stray brought up the news. "The lawsuits have been dropped. The kids must be gone now. We have to go save them."  
  
"Oh, I got an e-mail that said the children are at this address until tonight, so we need to go." Sin'Dera handed Trent a slip of paper, knowing he had memorized the city map.  
  
The group gathered up their things and went out to the van. Rowena was asked to keep watch over the cathedral while they were gone and get them if there was a problem. Trent spotted some Goth teens across the street. He took some weed and went over to them, while Stray Lung got in the van. Sin'Dera was stuck in the Cathedral's doorway, looking at a young Bob in the group. She was going over cloning hypothesis in her head.  
  
Nazo was stealthing after Trent, when the kids attacked him. She pulled out her gun and shot it in the air. Then looked back to Dana who was stopped on the sidewalk. "I was stealthing, why am I shooting a gun?"  
  
She didn't receive an answer. It didn't matter really. At the sound of the pistol firing the Goths scattered like pigeons. The mage fixed his sites on one and channeled drunkenness into her. The lagging female Trent singled out hit a pole and fell to the ground. All he could get from her was that she was wasted.  
  
Randomly Trent tied her up to the pole with some twine and left her there, walking away casually. He started checking out a red sports car, considering stealing it at random {random and Trent are obviously friends}. Eating-Doughnut-Officer-Bob {the original Bob from the first night} came walking down the street, and shock of all shocks, he was eating a doughnut.  
  
"Nice car." He remarked to Trent.  
  
"Oh, yeah it is. I was just looking it over." He straitened up and looked at Bob with a smile.  
  
A pedestrian in a blue shirt and jeans with long brown hair was walking down the street. Out of the clear blue sky a lightening bolt came from the sky and hit the man coincidentally named Tobes. Pigeons flocked to peck at the corpse.  
  
Lightening struck twice more when the man twitched. Unfortunately it didn't kill any of the pigeons that resumed ripping at him. Officer Bob was busy gaping at the scene and Trent escaped to the van. Nazo went in also. Dana dragged Sin'Dera over and shoved her in.  
  
They drove to the nearest alley and Dana and Nazo vailed the van. The group went to the reported address. Trent scanned for life and sensed ten humanoids and three dogs. He also noted eight sleeping forms. Undetected they drove into the warehouse's yard and got out of the van. Leaving the doors ajar they stealthed into an open loading dock. A truck was backing into it and barely missed the van, but lady luck was on their side.  
  
When the truck reached it's station and the back was opened up they knew there was something undead in the truck.  
  
Trent linked everyone mentally. :Gander?!:  
  
The presence was made known to him. :Yah, what?:  
  
:You could have helped vail the van. You just did yourself?:  
  
:So?:Trent shot Gander the finger mentally. Gander returned a rather personal mental image. He decided to move on.  
  
There were Vampires talking to Mandys in the area. Moving to other side warehouse, the group spotted a Mandy on the catwalk. Crossing their path was a dead thing that was walking. Off to the left were male and female punk Bruha.  
  
In a corner five vampires were surrounding the abducted kids. A Mandy was trying to be a childcare provider. Gander picked up a crate with his mind, making it spin faster and faster. He then dropped it on the vampires, rendering them all unconscious. Bouncy balls explode from the devastated crate, shooting every which way. Nazo grabs several and shove them into her x-space bag.  
  
Trent pulled out his lighter and lit off a fart as he expelled it. The fireball set the vampires and Mandy on fire. Toxic fumes billow from the bouncy balls in thick purple clouds. Paradox hit him, setting his head ablaze with chimerical fire. His hair itched intensely.  
  
Several of the children were also on fire. They grab kids put them out. "Trent, that was just so wrong on so many levels." Dana took an uninjured child's hand, using her powers to calm the child. Gander cast Quicksilver and took one child to van with super speed.   
  
Stray Lung was happy that he returned and took the two he had been left with. He was already bruised from the struggling and hysterical children. Stray killed an attacking zombie with his sword, slashing through it easily.  
  
A monster with big claws and fangs blocked the group's path, accompanied by a Mandy. Sin'Dera ducked behind Gander, instructing the children to stay together. Nazo, her spoon of sunlight shining a focused beam on the vampire, was first to challenge the Bruha. It howled as its flesh bubbled under the ray of sun.  
  
Invoking Wyrd, Dana attacked Mandy with her sliver staff. Sin'Dera decided to take a risk and ran forward. Her knife dug deep into Mandy's shoulder, before she retreated to the safety of slut cat-boy's shadow. Mandy rushed him and belted him in the face with her police club.  
  
Dana knocked her back from him. Mandy landed hard on the ground. "Let's get out of here." Her suggestion was coached by the fact that there was a horde coming after them. Dragging, toting, and shoving, the gang got the children to the van.   
  
Trent brought up the rear. He ripped off a plank from a wooden crate and set it a blaze. He pitches in into the crates screaming a battle cry. "Yippy Kai yai yea mother fuckers!" He jumped in the van and jerked the door shut. Three thuds hit the side of the vans then there were dogs yelping.  
  
They made happy trails, driving out of there as fast as they could.  
  
  
  
Speaks-in-Shadows spent the early part of the day sunbathing and reading on the roof. He watched everyone go out and hop in the van, but didn't make any move to join them. As the last ray of light slipped below the horizon, he swung back down to go back through the window. He smelled Nazo strongly and frowned examining the area.  
  
He carefully opens the window and watches a bolt whiz by. A now empty crossbow was to his left. He slipped into the window, sniffing unappreciatively at it. He left it and went in search of food. The quest was forgotten immediately.  
  
Something went zooming at him. A Toreador was using Quicksilver to zoom around him. The maze of moveable walls was rearranged and he had to shove things around to chase the undead being. Several windows were damaged before the two spilled out in the street. The vampire, which was injured from Crinos form attacks, jumped up in a tree. As the werecat followed he jumped out and danced on his head.  
  
The werecat collapsed into a big furry lump. The Vampire drank deeply of the blood bank, restoring all of the blood he had used before picking up the werecat and stuffing it in his car.  
  
  
  
Rowena flew up to the van and tapped incessantly on the window. "A vampire is attacking Fluffy." Dana told everyone.  
  
"So, it is werecat we're talking about." Sin'Dera pointed out. "It's not like he'll need help."   
  
Stray Lung shook his head. "But we better check it out. Remember the dogs?"  
  
"Oh yah." She nodded. "Um, give the next mother both kids and the phone number of the other kid's parents." It was agreed upon and they dropped off the children at the next family's house. They made their way back to Sin'Dera's. "Someone has shadow." She pointed as they pulled up out front.  
  
The young magic users spilled out of the van and began to strategize. Stray Long killed the car with a spell, forcing the vampire to face them. Sin'Dera gave her glamour to Dana so she could take on her changeling form. The vampire looked away so she didn't dazzle him. She took her scythe and slashed the Toreador and circled back around to her friends.  
  
Botch decided he could use his newfound ability once more. An inferno shocked the undead man and he ran away. "We have to get him to a doctor." Gander looked at the damaged werecat with a scowl.  
  
"We could kidnap one or maybe a vet?" Sin'Dera said before shaking her head. "Nazo and I can keep him alive then when he is conscious he can heal himself. Get him in side."  
  
Blood was oozing from his body, pools were on the ground. It didn't look good. Nazo and she weren't the most adept in medicine, but it would have to do. If he survived the night then he would be fine. 


End file.
